


Drinking Buddies

by AriCakes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriCakes/pseuds/AriCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike goes out drinking and encounters his least favorite Scoobie. Maybe not much longer though...</p><p> </p><p>(UNBETA'D and the second thing I've really written in forever so yes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Buddies

" 'Ey! Can I get another drink over here, mate?" Spike shouted across the bar, rattling the ice in his lowball glass. Willy glared back at him from where he was flirting with a rather busty vampire before turning back and continuing her conversation. Spike growled under his breath and stared back down into his glass. Figures that today, of all days, was even more shite than normal. Squeezing his eyes shut, Spike thought back to the last time that this day had been special, back before he had been turned, back to before he had turned his mother. She had woken him up by singing Happy Birthday and bringing him breakfast in bed. That day they had gone into town and had a wonderful time listening to some live music. 

Spike was startled out of his musings by the jingling of the bar door opening. He didn't turn as the newcomer sat down the bar from him and waved over Willy. "Get me three of something strong," a familiar voice ground out. Spike's head snapped up his eyes met those of his least favorite Scoobie.

"Bollocks," muttered Spike as Xander narrowed his eyes, "What're you looking at, welp?"

"Just leave me alone, fangless. I didn't come here to talk to you," Xander snapped back, grabbing one of the shots Willy poured in front of him. Spike scoffed, glaring at him, "This isn't even your part of town, boy. Why not go to the Bronze with all the other Scoobies?" He watched as Xander's shoulders tightened and his mouth set into a grimace. "Oh? Interesting..." smirked Spike, "Scoobies in a tiff, 'ey?"

"No!" Xander growled, "I just didn't want to explain, okay?!"

"Woah there, no need to get your knickers in a twist!" Spike replied, raising his eyebrows. 

"Look, Spike, just leave me alone, okay? I didn't come here to talk to you."

"Yeah, well I was here first so off you go..."

Xander rolled his eyes, "Stuff it, fangface. I think you can deal with drinking near me for a few hours."

"Whatever...," Spike muttered into his glass and they continued to drink in silence. After about and two hours, Spike was feeling more at ease with a good buzz going and Xander was near hanging-off-the-bar drunk.

"You know what, Willy?" slurred Xander, gesturing inarticulately with his hands, "You're not too bad for a skeezy bartender." Willy narrowed his eyes at Xander from behind the bar and frowned. 

"Keep talkin like that, kid, and you're outta here." 

Spike snickered and Xander turned to him. "You're not bad either, Spike, for a bite-less vamp," Xander smirked, leaning so far off the stool he nearly fell off, "Though you might want to lighten up on the bleach." Willy rolled his eyes and glanced at Spike before heading over to serve some scaly looking demon. Spike glanced back over to the Scoobie and frowned, he was wobbling all over the bar. With an overly put-upon sigh Spike slipped off his bar stool and strode over to where Xander was making an even bigger fool of himself.

"Alright, welp, come on, then," Spike said, grabbing Xander's arm and attempting to steer him towards the door, "You've made fool of yourself enough tonight, I think."

"Ooooh! My hero! I knew you had a heart somewhere in there, toothless," Xander replied, batting his eyelashes at the vamp and stumbling with him to the door.

Spike is tipsy enough to let that slide and continues to manhandle Xander out onto the street. "Alright," he says, steadying Xander with a hand on his arm, "Where am I making sure you get to without being eaten alive like the monster magnet you are?" 

Xander looks around blearily and pulls Spike in the direction of his parent's house. "When we get there you need to be quiet," he mumbles out, "Got it? I'm already in enough trouble as it is." Spike glances at Xander, confused, but they continue on in silence until they get to the house. Once they arrive, Xander doesn't stop at the door, but instead goes around to the back as quietly as possible.

"Why not just go in through the front door?" Spike questions and Xander fixes him with a look before climbing in through a basement window. Curiosity peaked, Spike follows, landing in what looks to be a downstairs basement/suite. It's decorated in various scifi and fantasy memorabilia which doesn't surprise him, though he doesn't see the appeal when you fight the supernatural every day. 

Xander wobbles over to his bed, unmade of course, and flops down belly first. "Okay, you've done your duty," he says through his pillow, "You can go now." 

Spike ignores him and walks around the room, messing with knick-knacks and glancing over faded posters. Eventually he looks back to Xander laying on his bed and asks, "So why the sneak in, huh? You can't go in the front door of your own house?"

Xander snorts and turns his head so he isn't muffled by the bed, " Don't want to risk waking up my dad. I've had enough of a beating today, I think." That makes Spike start and spin his head back towards the Scoobie.

"Oh," Spike says, mind blanking on what to say to Xander's admission, "That's shite, mate. Why not sic the Slayer on him?"

A bitter laugh comes from Xander as he flops onto his back. "Why would I want to give them another reason to make me think I can't defend myself?" he asked bitterly, "I'm already the donut boy to them. Goofy ole Xan."

Touche, Spike thinks, leaning back against the wall and observing Xander. "Point," he says, "But you should tell someone, maybe they could find you a different place." 

Xander smiles at him, the alcohol and tiredness obviously effecting him, and replies, "Well I just told you, didn't I?" Spike has to give him that one and nods in reply.

Xander closes his eyes and after a few minutes his breathing has evened and he's out like a light. Spike stays a bit longer than strictly necessary watching him. He never would have though Xander dealt with an abusive home, not with his attitude. He had to give it to the man, he was a lot stronger than he led people to believe.

Maybe I should give him more of a chance, Spike thought to himself as he slipped back out the window and into the night.


End file.
